Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 31
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = Goblin Nation: Amazing | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Writer1_2 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = John Dell | Inker1_2 = Terry Pallot | Colourist1_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = The story starts with the Goblin King, holding Anna Maria hostage at the top of a skyscraper, forcing her to behold his "Goblin Nation" shaped in the havoc caused by his minions. After Peter returns from Otto's self-mindpurge, he bumps into Sajani who reveals that Carlie is being cured from the effects of the Goblin Formula, albeit in a slow process, but enough to keep her under control. Peter takes Carlie aside to talk with her, revealing he's back and asking her to put him up to date with what happened during the Goblin King's rise to power. Once Peter heads out to defend the city from the Goblin Nation, he manages to call Aunt May to let her know he's okay. Meanwhile, Mayor J. Jonah Jameson shows his frustration for his personal downfall after the Spider Slayers' failure, but Tiberius Stone uses this as a chance to sell them as weapons to other nations. Peter returns to E.S.U. to aid Spider-Man 2099 in fending off the remaining Spider Slayers. O'Hara confronts Peter who reveals the mindswap to him and asks for his help against the Goblin King. They stop at the streets to aid the Avengers, Cardiac and Wraith in their fight against Goblin Knight, who is taken down by Spider-Man. Cap thanks Spidey, even though he reminds him that "he" left the team, causing Peter to promptly say he is still on the team ("Once an Avenger, an Avenger"), but then tells O'Hara that he managed to find the source of the Slayers' signal to OsCorp Tower. The Spider-Men reach the tower, prompting Peter to ask why it is called Alchemax now. O'Hara puts him up to date and then they're both confronted by Menace. Menace assaults O'Hara, expecting Spider-Man to go battle the Goblin King instead of helping him, but then Spidey takes Menace down by injecting the cure into her, then he finds Normie Osborn in a "Goblin-esque" state of mind, saying this was all for him. Liz Allan and Tiberius return to find the Spider-Men and Normie, prompting them to march into scape since the roof is wired to explode, only for Tiberius to hold back Spidey by using his Spider-Sense Jammer. O'Hara knocks him down and Liz shuts off the jammer, allowing Spidey to regain his senses and take off for the battle while O'Hara and the others evacuate. Spidey confronts the Goblin King who proceeds to taunt him only to be shocked when he hears Spidey banter in return, making him realize that the real Spider-Man is back. As the Goblin tries to escape, Spidey manages to fight him, while throwing one of the Goblin's razor bats to help Anna Maria escape, since he knows she can look out by herself. As Spidey gains the upper hand, he prepares to inject the cure to the Goblin King but he manages to fend it off but leaves himself open to allow Spidey to take off the Goblin's mask with his wall-crawling, revealing the face of Mason Banks. He reveals that he is indeed Norman Osborn, but after waking up from his coma, he had plastic surgery to change his face and avoid suspicion, thus becoming Alchemax Executive Mason Banks, using the corporation to build an empire for his grandson, and bombing it to avoid any suspicion since he can't have it being to only building not hit, but in his speech, he tells Spidey that he shouldn't have him unmasked, only for Spidey to reveal that he unmasked him in order to use Otto's Mini Spider-bots loaded with the Goblin Cure to inject him, taking advantage of his face not being recognized by the "Goblin Protocol". The Goblin Bombs explode, but Spidey manages to save both Anna Maria and Osborn, claiming that not even he will die on his watch. As Spidey delivers Osborn to the authorities, Liz Allan uses the Spider-Sense Jammer, allowing Osborn to escape. O'Hara confronts her, but Spidey calms him down and lets her go, secretly deciding to keep an eye on her and Normie, having sensed something very off with them. In the underground, Osborn escapes, reflecting on how the Goblin Cure erased the effects of the Goblin Formula, but also healed him from his madness, proclaiming that he won as he managed to secure an empire for his heir and that Spider-Man and his kind had never battle him while sane and he will return with a vengeance worse than before, promising that "they'll never see him coming". As O'Hara takes off bidding his farewell to Peter, he talks to Anna Maria, telling her that everything is OK, leaving him shocked at the sight of how much she loved "Peter" (while Otto was in control), making Peter realize his regret that "I was wrong. For me to even be here - someone had to die". And that person was The "Superior" Spider-Man, Otto Octavius. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******* ****** ******* * ** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Goblin Serum Antidote * Spider-Sense Jammer * Vehicles: * ' Events:' * | StoryTitle2 = Actions Have Consequences | Writer2_1 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler2_1 = William Sliney | Inker2_1 = William Sliney | Colourist2_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis2 = Some time later after the battle, once the authorities have the city back to normal, MJ, Aunt May, Jay and Ollie return to the Parker Industries site, being received by Peter who apologizes for "his" rude behavior, telling them that he acknowledges that he endangered them by making his alliance with Spider-Man public, but promises to make up for all his mistakes, starting with a press announcement to end it officially. Then he talks with MJ, revealing her that it was Doc Ock controlling his body all these months, but MJ stops him, telling him that she knows this is not his fault but she can't let his dual life affect her anymore. She recognizes and admires the choices Peter has made in his life, but now she wants to build her own life, mostly thanks to her own successes like her nightclub and her new relationship with Ollie. As Peter leaves to talk to Mayor Jameson, Carlie talks with MJ about all that transpired and, while remembering the death of Gwen Stacy, they point out that even though Peter is a good person, being part of his life means being in constant danger and it is not wrong to step away and take care of their own responsibilities. As such Carlie says goodbye as she intends to head south to visit some friends until her condition is fully healed before moving to a less dangerous city to continue her work as a police forensic scientist. As Peter reflects that he does indeed bring pain to anyone close to him and all the people he's known has paid a price, he arrives to J. Jonah Jameson's office to confront him after what happened and returns him the Spider-bot Otto used to record his order to execute Alistair Smythe. Jameson replies that he won't accept it since he won't believe whatever he says, being a monster who doesn't own up to the consequences of his actions and instead stomps on others. Peter replies that he won't expect him to believe him but says that he shouldn't fear him, and that he shouldn't take the blame for everything the Green Goblin caused and that he should stay and fight, but once he leaves, he doesn't realize that Jonah had already resigned his post as Mayor of New York City and left promising that from now on, "I''' do the kicking." | Appearing2 = '''Featured Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters: * Mary Jane Watson * Carlie Cooper * Aunt May * Jay Jameson * J. Jonah Jameson Other Characters: * Pedro Olivera * Sajani Jaffrey * * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * * Marla Madison-Jameson Locations: * New York City ** Parker Industries ** City Hall Items: * Mary Jane's Web-Shooters * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters * Spider-Bot Vehicles: * | Solicit = “Goblin Nation” - Part 5 of 5 • SERIES FINALE! The end of an era! A tale of triumph and tragedy! The GREEN GOBLIN unmasked! A hero reborn! But what does this mean for OTTO OCTAVIUS?! • There’s only one man who can save us from the Goblin Nation… PETER PARKER: The one, true SUPERIOR SPIDER-MAN! | Notes = * This is the final volume in the Superior Spider-Man series. After which, it will be followed up by the relaunch of the Amazing Spider-Man series. * This comic was released on the exact same day The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (film) was released internationally. | Trivia = *The final page of the Goblin Nation story is a reference to the cover of Amazing Spider-Man #50. * The second story makes it seems as though Carlie didn't know Gwen, which contradicts Many Loves of the Amazing Spider-Man #1 which depicts them as childhood friends. * Spider-Man's comeback (see the page's quote) contradicts Amazing Spider-Man #682, as he is shown wearing a man-purse. | Recommended = | Links = }}